


Lady Garuda's 'Purity'

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: An insight into the bond between the young healer and his new Dragon friend.





	Lady Garuda's 'Purity'

The winds blew down the rolling hills as the young boy clad in green yawned. Lowen was his name, and he couldn’t be happier with how his life was unfolding. Things had gone rather smoothly ever since he began to live together with Lady Garuda, to satiate the loneliness that had been growing within her heart. His smile was enough to quell any kind of worry that might arise within her, and that was enough for him.

Sure, his sister Louise was wary of their mutual relationship, but he didn’t pay her warning any mind. After all, he had proven to her that he was just as much of an adult as her, letting him finally escape her draconic parenting. He giggled a little to himself as he looked up to a blushing woman’s face, prompting him to smile. His lady was equally happy, no doubt, otherwise she wouldn’t be allowing him to rest on her lap. That much was certain for him.

Once they had finished their little moment together, they wandered down to town, only to notice a sudden burst of commotion. Lowen knew what kind of people would be behind such an uproar in the middle of town, and sure enough he was proven right as he faced down a couple of no-name bandits.

“You guys better leave, you’re not allowed to harass the townsfolk while Lady Garuda’s around!” The young boy shouted as he tried his best to look intimidating, especially with that stumpy little healer’s staff of his.

“Hah! ‘Lady’ Garuda? That broad of yours looks like she could fall over from shock at any second, like she’d seen something she wouldn’t stop obsessing about! I bet you she’s just waiting to pounce on it like an impure BITCH!” The common bandit replied smugly as he twirled his sword, only for it to suddenly get knocked out of his hand by a small blast of wind energy.

“How dare you insult Lady Garuda’s purity! I’ll show you what you deserve, you scum…!” With that, the boy went head first into combat, supported by the energies that his fair lady radiated. It took barely a few minutes before he had thoroughly pummeled the bandits into submission with his magic, and successfully healed the townspeople that they had injured.

With this minor feat done and dusted, the boy could return to watching over the town with his Lady Garuda, as if nothing special had happened…

\--

‘He cannot keep being this cute…’ Garuda thought to herself as she exerted the power she had over the nearby winds, blowing them just hard enough to wake up the sleeping boy on her lap. Ever since he had managed to see through her loneliness-induced abrasiveness, her heart refused to stop pounding in his presence. Even as he just laid down on her lap, softly breathing in time with the equally soft winds, it didn't stop her feelings from running wild.  
  
As his eyes fluttered open and fell upon her face, a sense of embarrassment rushed through her and colored her cheeks in a red shade that reflected the state of her heart. The heart which was now beating with the intensity of a drum, making her entire body shake in delight as she tried her best to avoid making her little 'lover' worry.  
  
Once he finally decided to get up and head down towards the town that they were tasked with protecting, Garuda followed right behind him, holding tightly onto his hand with no intent of letting go. To onlookers, it might just look like she was his mother or caretaker, with how she held his hand with both of hers. But to her, it felt like he was pulling her along like the two of them were lovers... and yet again, her heart continued to beat with a rhythm unmatched by even the fastest musician.  
  
The bandits on the other hand, once Lowen decided to confront them, had different thoughts in mind. The sheer sight of how her bosom seemed to perfectly rest atop her aide's head, plus her ever-shaking body, on top of the slight bit of lustful drool that slipped out of the corners of her mouth, and how her eyes seemed to pulsate with a certain need for him... It made them question how pure she really was.   
  
None of this was anything Lowen paid attention to however, as he swiftly dealt with them. However, Garuda didn't move a single inch, despite providing plenty of power for her 'lover' to deal with those ruffians. No, the dragoness was fixated on a single moment, that just made her heart vibrate and pulsate to a deadly intensity. 'He... He defended me...' Was the one thing she could manage to think about, before her heart beat so hard that it managed to stop for just a moment. Enough to make her lose sight and sense of everything around her until her heart calmed back down.  
  
By the time she regained her sensibilities, Lowen was being showered in congratulations by the townsfolk, especially as he had begun to heal their wounds. Garuda stood to the side, watching him carefully as she started to lick her lips. She had made up her mind after that little event. She knew she had to thank him in a special way that nobody besides her could.  
  
And so, as they made their way out of town, Lady Garuda made sure to pick up a little item that she'd make great use of when night would fall upon their hill. A little rubbery set of condoms, that hung gingerly off the tip of her tail. She was going to get busy tonight...~

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece written as a result of seeing https://www.deviantart.com/zarvex3/art/Dragalia-Lost-Garuda-and-Lowen-lewder-ver-786892516 this piece all of a sudden. Dragalia content is rare and it really just kicked me into gear, so to speak. There'll be more to come, not to worry.


End file.
